Variations
by taniapretender
Summary: eniemes variations shipper sur le thème "jarod et mp powaaaaaa".
1. sea, sex and sun

VARIATIONS  
  
Auteur : taniapretender Timeline : post IOTH Rated :G Résumé : énième variation shipper sur le thème «jarod et mp pawaaaaaaaaaaaa »...Ce sont des drabbles que j'ai décidé de mettre ensemble, par chapitres, c plus pratique :p  
  
Une voiture. Rapide... La côte Est... Le vent, le soleil, les mouettes...guère romantique, n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant...  
  
Miss Parker roulait depuis trois bon quarts d'heure...Elle était fatiguée de sa journée, fatiguée de sa vie... La routine était en train de lui briser le moral...tous les jours, c'était le même refrain... Elle se levait, se préparait, partait au travail et revenait... Le seul moyen de rompre le cercle était de partir , au fin fond du pays a la recherche du caméléon... Bien sûr, en apparence, elle en avait horreur, de leur petit jeu... Tout le monde était persuadé, et elle la première, qu'elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : ramener Wonderboy à la maison et tailler la zone...Mais depuis Carthis, depuis que Jarod n'avait plus donné signe de vie... depuis qu'elle n'avait plus le droit à ses coups de fil, qu'elle n'avait plus le droit a ses jeux de piste... Elle s'ennuyait mourir dans ce bâtiment glacial où elle avait fait sa vie, loin de lui...parce qu'il s'y était éloigné...  
Comment admettre le fait qu'elle ne retrouverait peut-être jamais le Caméléon ? Qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais plus au téléphone ?  
« Foutue vie » finit-elle par lancer en sortant de l'autoroute...  
  
Ce qu'elle détestait le plus en elle ? son ambiguïté... Elle ne savait même pas quoi penser...Le ramènerait-elle au Centre ? Oui, c'est la meilleure chose a faire...elle n'a pas d'autre choix que celui de jouer à ce jeu stupide qui faisait toute leur vie...  
  
La dragonlady gara sa voiture sur le parking désert, sortit de sa voiture et la verrouilla. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle rouvrit la porte, ôta sa veste et détacha le holster qu'elle portait toujours sur elle...pas besoin de ça, ici...Elle retira également les menottes qu'elle avait si souvent passé aux poignets du caméléon, sans que ce soit jamais utile.  
  
Otant ses talons aiguilles, elle pris plaisir a marcher sur le sable fin et chaud en ce mois de juillet... La plage...ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais c'était ici un petit havre de paix qu'elle avait si souvent visité avec sa mère dans son enfance...  
C'est la première fois qu'elle y revenait...elle était seule, et avait laissé sa carapace au vestiaire pour se retrouver avec ses souvenirs...  
  
Flashback  
  
« Maman, tu me fais des nattes ? mes cheveux s'envolent avec le vent - Bien sûr ma chérie, approche... »  
Le tableau était parfait... on aurait dit une de ces scènes que l'on ne voit que dans le livre illustré des 4 filles du docteur March ou au début d'Alice au pays des merveilles... Sa mère était assise les jambes repliées sur le côté, et son buste supportait celui de sa fille chérie, serrée tout contre elle...Toutes deux semblaient en parfaite harmonie. Elles appartenaient l'une à l'autre, et le vent doux qui les rafraîchissait ne semblait là que pour elles... « maman ? est ce que ça va ? tu as l'air malheureuse... - Jamais en ta présente, ma petite fille... »  
  
Miss Parker essuya une larme...elle s'en souvenait, c'était la dernière fois qu'elles y était venues... Le dernier été passées ensembles.  
  
Elle s'assit sur le sable, loin de la mer, a côté des dunes qui la coupait du reste du monde. Et là, devant elle, elle observait l'infinie étendue d'eau en face d'elle ... si seulement elle pouvait prendre le large...Quitter cette vie pénible, aller en Europe, là où sa mère aurait voulu. Le pouvait –elle ? Bien sûr que non...elle ne connaissait rien d'autre que le Centre. Avait trop peur de s'aventurer dans l'inconnu...  
  
« Salut » Elle sursauta... Qui ? Où ? Comment ? « Jarod !!! qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?! » Son premier réflexe fut de porter la main à sa taille. Merde... elle avait laissé son 9 mm dans la voiture... et là, sans carapace, sans arme, elle était nue comme un ver... « Je...j'étais passé chez toi, et puis ..j'ai compris que tu serais ici... - Comment ?...comment tu connais cet endroit Jarod ? - Tu m'en avais parlé quand on était gosses, tu t'en souviens ? Je t'avais dit que je n'avais jamais vu la mer, et tu m'avais promis qu'on irait, un jour, tous les deux... - Tu te souviens de CA ? - Je me rappelle de chaque moment passé avec toi, Parker...c'est pas des choses qu'on oublie, quand une petite fille de 13 ans est le seul horizon qu'on a ... - les choses ont changé - pas tant que ça... - Oh ! je t'en pris !!! On va pas remettre ça ! on en a déjà parlé, ma réponse est définitive ! - Pourtant tu sais qu'au fond de toi... - Jarod, s'il te plaît, arrêtes... Je n'ai pas le choix... Tu le sais bien. - Il te suffit de faire tes valises, et on pars ce soir. - Non. NON ! - Parker... - Pour un caméléon t'es pas très doué, tu sais ? fit elle alors, changeant brusquement de ton...quand elle était en colère, sa voix montait dans les aiguës, mais elle était toujours aussi belle. T'as pas compris ? Je PEUX PAS partir. J'ai trop peur... - Non, je ne comprends pas... Et je ne te comprendrais jamais...hors de question de simuler être TOI... Je ne ferais jamais ça...alors a moins que tu m'explique...  
- t'expliquer QUOI ?  
- Pourquoi ? pourquoi as tu peur ? De me faire du mal, comme ta mère, comme tommy ? Ouvre les yeux, s'ils ont souffert, c'esst parce que tu était au Centre ! une fois partie, plus rien ne pourra nous empêcher d'être heureux !  
- Non.. c'est pas de ça que j'ai peur...  
- Alors quoi ?  
-...  
-Parker ?  
-J'ai peur...peur de mener une vie que je ne connais pas... Je n'ai jamais connu que le Centre, Jarod...je n'ai jamais vécu que dans cet enfer...Qui sais ce qui m'attends dehors ? Je suis terrifiée, mais ça tu le vois pas, tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est toi, ton point de vue ! tu te figures que tout est simple, que si TOI, tu l'a fais, alors je peux aussi...mais je ne suis pas toi, Jarod, je ne suis pas un caméléon, je n'ai pas la force ni le courage de recommencer à zéro... Je suis déjà à bout de souffle, a bout de nerf... Je suis déjà fatiguée... et le sommeil, le repos n'y fera rien...Je suis trop faible pour tout recommencer...je ne veux pas d'une deuxième vie, je veux juste finir celle là et me reposer pour toujours... »  
  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux...elle n'en pouvait plus, de cette vie, et voilà qu'elle déballait tout à la personne qu'elle voulait loin d'elle...  
«Tu comprends pas que si je ne fais que te repousse,r c'est pour que tu t'en aille, enfin ? que tu vives ta vie, que tu oublies le centre, que tu m'oublie...  
- Impossible... Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, mais jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! je ne pourrais te laisser et encore moins t'oublier...  
-Pars...pitié, pars loin et ne reviens plus...Fait le pour moi...met de la distance et oublie... Fait ta vie, avec la rousse, avec qui tu veux...  
- Je ne peux pas... Il n'y a que toi... »  
  
Ils avaient tout deux la gorge nouée, et pleuraient de ce qu'ils venaient de s'avouer...Pas à demi mot, mais explicitement, sans ambiguïté... Le « je t'aime » était déjà inutile...Leurs yeux se croisèrent, leurs mains se frôlèrent...  
« Embrasses moi, dit il.  
-Pardon ?  
-Ne dit rien...fais le, simplement... »  
  
FIN... J'espère que ça vous a plus, les zozos ! 


	2. fait pour l'autre

Bon alors me tapez pas si j'écris ça. Il faut savoir que je viens juste de lire la sublime fic de Eleadelune sur ITML, « point de fuite » ( je t'en veux toujours de l'avoir tué bouhouhouh ! ). C'est elle qui m'a inspiré, notamment quand l'auteuse ( :p ) dit que Thomas ne pourra jamais comprendre totalement MP, puisque ils ne sont pas du même monde. De plus je viens de me re-re-re-re-garder « going under », le clip vidéo de ZsaZsa, décidément ça me lassera jamais. Que celles qui connaissent pas me contactent par mail, que je répare tout de suite ce tort ! :p A oui, aussi je suis dans un état particulier, car j'écoute le sublississime « S&M » de Metallica, et que ça me fait qqchose a chaque fois... Donc voilà, bonne lecture !  
  
Fait pour L'Autre  
  
« On peux savoir ce qui t'arrive, Parker ? » fit Thomas pour la énième fois depuis leur toute première rencontre  
  
Cette femme était tout simplement surprenante. A chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir cerné sa personnalité, avoir compris qui elle était et avoir réussi à l'apprivoiser, elle devenait plus troublante encore, retournait à l'état sauvage, chaque fois plus vite, et plus fougueuse à chaque fois.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
  
-Je sais. Mais j'aimerais bien, justement ! explique moi... dis-moi, une bonne fois pour toutes, ce qui te retiens, pourquoi tu choisis cette vie de misère !  
  
-C'est trop compliqué  
  
-Rien n'est compliqué, Parker ! c'est toi qui complique tout ! explique moi pourquoi tu préfères rester ici, et si la raison est bonne, je te laisserai tranquille !  
  
-j'ai des obligations ! des responsabilités ! tu crois franchement que je peux partir ? tout plaquer du jour au lendemain ? Quitter cette vie ?  
  
-des obligations ? Des responsabilités ? Dis moi, Parker, de quelle vie tu me parles ? D'une vie où tu passes le plus clair de ton temps au boulot, dans l'entreprise d'une famille qui semble te faire souffrir ! Est-ce une vie, que de vivre pour son boulot, qui te fais porter une arme, pour des gens qui te manipulent ? Est ce une vie, que de se réveiller chaque jour et de faire de ses journées des « il faut » ? Tu n'as de comptes a rendre à personne !  
  
-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! toi qui te fous de tout ! tu pars sur les routes, tu cherches une maison à bâtir, tu la revends et tu repars ! tu rentre dans la vie des gens sans te poser de questions ! sans te demander ce qui pourrait bien arriver si tu allait trop loin !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-tu es allé trop loin.  
  
-De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
  
-Laisses-tomber. Je t'ai déjà dis, tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
  
-C'est ton travail, encore une fois ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, bon sang ? Tu m'as dis que tu travaillais dans les assurances, mais je n'ai jamais vu une « petite entreprise » posséder d'aussi grands locaux, ni d'aussi grande sécurité ! sans parler du temps que lui consacrent ses employés !  
  
-Thomas, s'il te plaît, ne juge pas mon travail ! tu n'y connais rien ! tu ne connais rien à ce monde, dans lequel j'ai grandi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
  
-Je ne demandes que ça ! fais moi entrer dans ton monde, Parker ! Qu'attends tu pour m'ouvrir la porte ?  
  
-Je n'ai peut-être pas envie ? »  
  
Elle l'avait dit. Elle lui avait dit cette chose, qu'elle ne pensait pas. Mais il l'avait énervé ! à vouloir tout savoir sur elle, à vouloir lui dire comment vivre...  
  
S'il savait... S'il savait qu'elle passait son temps, depuis trois ans, à traquer sans relâches un homme qui avait le droit d'être libre, et qu'elle s'efforçait de lui passer les menottes et de l'enfermer dans une pièce lugubre ou il serait torturé pour avoir osé s'enfuire, et tout ça pour pouvoir enfin quitter le Centre   
  
Alors que penserait-il d'elle ? Qu'elle est inhumaine ? Que c'est un monstre ? Qu'elle est dépourvue de sentiments ?  
  
Mieux valait-il jouer franc-jeu avec lui, dès le début. Oui, elle était dépourvue de sentiments. Il était entré dans sa vie et voulait tout modifier. Sans se préoccuper des conséquences.  
  
« Salut, ça va ?  
  
-Pas vraiment, soupira Tommy.  
  
-encore une dispute, mmh ?  
  
-comment tu le sais ?  
  
-Je connais bien Parker.  
  
-Vous avez grandi ensemble ?   
  
-Plus ou moins »  
  
Jarod avala une gorgée de sa limonade. Il n'était guère aisé de parler de ça... Rien qu'y penser ressassait des souvenirs à la fois tendres et douloureux, car il souhaitait tellement que tout soit comme avant, mais savait quelque part que c'était impossible.  
  
Et en parler à la seule personne ayant le droit d'approcher Parker...  
  
« Je ne comprends rien, Jarod. Tu dois m'aider. Elle refuse totalement de me parler d'elle. Elle ne veux pas me faire entrer dans sa vie.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ça. Tu dois lui laisser du temps. Un peu plus de temps. Elle a...des zones d'ombres dans sa vie. Beaucoup.  
  
-La mort de sa mère ?  
  
-Entre autres. Elle a peur de s'attacher à nouveau, de subir encore des pertes.  
  
-Tu étais là, quand ça c'est produit ?  
  
-Oui. Moi et...un autre ami. Nous étions les seules personnes qui aient porté un quelconque intérêt à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.  
  
-Même pas son père ? Même pas son frère ? M... Lyle ?  
  
-Je préférais qu'on évite ce sujet s'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas vraiment sa famille. Parker, elle, ressemble plus à sa mère. Quand elle veut bien laisser tomber son masque...  
  
-tu as l'air de bien la connaître.  
  
-Plutôt, oui. Mais elle me surprends toujours. Au sens figuré, comme au propre...  
  
-Vous devez être très proches.  
  
-Nous l'étions, soupira Jarod. Nous l'étions. Les choses se sont gâtés, et maintenant il ne vaux mieux pas qu'on se rencontre...Ça vaut mieux pour moi, je crois.  
  
-J'ai l'impression parfois...qu'elle ne me laissera jamais entrer dans son monde...Que nous sommes trop différents.  
  
-vous l'êtes. Pour une personne qui n'a pas grandi prêt de ce monde, c'est incompréhensible. On ne peut pas comprendre Parker sans connaître son entourage, son environnement.  
  
-Le même que le tiens...  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de choses en commun qu'elle et moi.  
  
-Ne soit pas jaloux. C'est...impossible entre elle et moi. Malgré ce monde que nous avons en commun, il y a un grand fossé.  
  
-Lequel ?  
  
-Le Centre. Son boulot. Mon statut. Sa famille... »  
  
Jarod plongea les yeux dans ceux de son ami. Involontairement. Il en disait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Mais Thomas ne devait pas abandonner. Il avait vu Parker, l'avait entendue. Il comprenait à quel point il la rendait heureuse. Jaloux ? Peut-être, un peu...beaucoup. Mais surtout il voulait la voir heureuse.  
  
Thomas sourit. Il était loin d'être idiot, et comprenait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Même si ce monde lui était inaccessible, il comprenait qu'on ne pouvait pas en parler comme ça. Pourtant, c'est ce que faisait Jarod. Avec un grand courage... Car Tommy lisait toute la détresse qu'il y avait dans le regard sombre et profond de son ami. Ce regard torturé qu'il avait remarqué la première fois que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés...  
  
« Thomas il faut que je te dise quelque chose. De très important.  
  
-Quoi ? Parle, Jarod. Tu me fais peur, là.  
  
-Comme toi, la mère de Parker voulait l'emmener loin. Loin du Centre, de son influence néfaste. Elle voulait NOUS emmener. En Europe.  
  
-Pourquoi ça ne s'est pas fait ?  
  
- Alors que le plan était presque près, elle s'est suicidée...Enfin...Parker et moi sommes persuadés qu'elle a été tuée.  
  
-Parce qu'elle essayait de partir ?  
  
-Oui. Parker te l'a dit. On ne quitte pas le Centre si facilement.  
  
-Tu l'as bien fait, toi, non ?  
  
-Pas vraiment. Mais je préfère ne pas parler de ça avec toi. Pas maintenant. Bon écoute, je dois te laisser... j'ai du boulot. Prend soin de toi. Et prends soin d'elle... »  
  
Thomas l'avait dit : Parker et Jarod appartenaient au même monde. Et c'était ainsi qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre l'un l'autre. Qu'il pouvaient se consoler. Même si ce grand fossé n'aidait pas vraiment... Cette présence irréelle et confuse que chacun ressentait, même loin de l'autre, les réconfortait et leur rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur cette Terre fait pour eux. L'autre   
  
« Quoi ?!  
  
-C'est moi, fit une voix masculine à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
  
-Jarod...qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!  
  
-Tu sais quel jour on est ?  
  
-Oui je sais...Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !  
  
-Désolé...je voulais juste savoir comment tu vas...  
  
-comme quelqu'un qui travaille au Centre tous les jours et qui, depuis deux ans, dois accepter le fait qu'elle travail à côté de meurtriers. Des meurtriers de l'homme qu'elle aimait. »  
  
Le cœur de Jarod se resserra un peu plus.  
  
«Alors pars !  
  
Jarod ! on en a déjà parlé »  
  
Bien sûr. Dans cette fameuse Lincoln noire, au retour de Carthis. Il se remémorait parfaitement la scène. Lui, menotté, suppliant pour la première fois de sa vie la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours de partir avec lui. Et elle, plus glaciale que jamais, refusant sans hésitation. Comme si...comme si le Centre, encore et toujours, était plus important. Plus fort que tout. Plus fort que leur Amour.  
  
« Et toi ?  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Comment tu te sens ?  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Thomas était ton ami, non ? C'est TOI qui l'a mis sur mon chemin...Si tu ne l'avais pas fait...  
  
-Il serait encore vivant, je sais...tu n'arriveras pas à me faire culpabiliser encore plus que je ne le fais déjà. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie tué...c'est le Centre...  
  
-Désolée...je ne voulais pas te dire ça.  
  
-Tu sais quel jour c'est, aussi...  
  
-L'anniversaire de mort de cette pétasse ! ça me fait un poids au cœur, répondit elle avec ironie. C'est affreux !  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Et les 1 ans de mon petit frère...Une autre énigme, si j'ai bien compris ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui fait le jeu, Parker. Mais tu ferais mieux de retrouver ton petit frère avant qu'il ne devienne comme...comme...  
  
-Comme MOI ?  
  
-Ou comme Lyle...  
  
-Et je suis supposée commencer OU ?  
  
-je n'en ai aucune idée !  
  
-Le pti génie sèche ? »  
  
Parker regretta amèrement cette réaction en sentant qu'à l'autre bout, Jarod souffrait de sa réplique.  
  
« Je m'excuse.  
  
-C'est bien la première fois ! »  
  
Parker ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire clair et communicatif. Si rare, dont seul Thomas avait pu profiter.  
  
« C'est de bonne guerre...  
  
-Parker...Je voulais te dire quelque chose...Que thomas m'avait raconté, la veille de sa ...sa mort. Quelque chose qu'il avait dit.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Il disait...il disait que toi et moi...nous...nous sommes liés par ce monde si mystérieux qu'est le Centre. Que cet univers dans lequel nous vivons, que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir comprendre, cet univers qui nous rapproche et nous sépare à la fois, cet univers qui fait que nous sommes à part...cet univers nous unis, que nous nous comprenons parce que nous avons vécu les mêmes choses, subit les même épreuves, et que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir nous comprendre...  
  
-Jarod je... »  
  
Mais trop tard. Jarod avait raccroché... Pas par jeu. Pas pour la faire enrager. Par timidité...par peur de sa réponse. Peur que celle si soit la même que celle dans cette Lincoln, l'année passée : « Il n'y a pas de tournant à prendre, quand on a rien vers quoi se tourner »  
  
« tu as moi »...soupira Jarod avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche intérieur.  
  
Adossé à un arbre, dans le vaste cimetière, il observait une Parker triste et effacée, en peine, qui déposait des fleurs sur la tombe de la seule personne que l'avait jamais approchée, qui l'avait jamais touchée...  
  
« Puissé-je être le deuxième. Le dernier »  
  
Parker s'en voulait. LUI en voulait...si seulement il ne lui avait pas raccroché au nez, encore ! Elle aurait pu lui dire...lui dire qu'elle aussi, elle souffrait. Qu'elle aussi, avait le droit d'être jalouse quand elle sillonnait l'Amérique à la recherche de Jarod et qu'elle tombait sur sa dernière conquête, la seule qui ait jamais touché sa peau, qui ait jamais vu ses sentiments, qui l'ait jamais touché... Si seulement elle pouvait le voir, sans arme, sans menace derrière eux...Elle lui dirait...  
  
« Puissé-je être la prochaine. La dernière »...chuchota-t-elle en déposant un baiser du bout des doigts sur la tombe de Thomas.  
  
A jamais...  
  
FIIIIN ! Voilà, j'espère que ça vos à plus ! je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'aime pas les fin un peu trop gnangnan, dans lesquelles ils se marient, détruisent le Centre et blabla...Mais ça veut pas dire que quand vous le faites, je trouve votre fic nulle ! :p j'aime mieux quand c'est comme ça, comme à la fin d'un épisode de la 4eme saison ou il laissait Parker en plan, et après je passait la semaine, en cours, à me ronger les ongles et imaginer la suite !!! Et comme le dit si bien andy56 : « je n'ai plus d'ongles depuis que je regarde tP » :p 


	3. si tout pouvait recommencer

Certains reconnaîtront le narrateur. J'espère que ça vous plaira...J'ai eu l'idée en pensant à quoi ressemblerait ma saint valentin future si je continuais à jouer les miss Parker au bahut...et c'est sortit

**SI TOUT POUVAIT RECOMMENCER...**

_Je ne sais pas ce que je fous là... Toute seule, dans un bar...c'est plutôt pathétique, non ? A me morfondre, le soir de la saint-valentin, de ma solitude, de mon amertume et de tout ce qui fait que je suis comme ça aujourd'hui..._

_Je pense souvent que si je n'étais pas aussi amère avec les autres, aussi ...froide, alors je ne serais pas si seule...Mais c'est aussi un peu la faute des autres non ? _

Mon monologue intérieur continuait sans s'arrêter, comme toujours, ma tête produisant cette incessante ritournelle, mais mes yeux étaient déjà posés sur son corps. Des jambes...comme je n'en verrais jamais plus. Des cheveux brillants comme la soie, des yeux d'un clair... Elle paraissait plutôt âgée, je ne lui donnais à vrai dire par moins de 45 ans. Mais elle était magnifique...absolument...à couper le souffle.

Elle était, elle aussi, seule... Un soir de saint valentin. Elle buvait son alcool, un scotch apparemment...Moi et ma bière, on s'est approchées d'elle, on s'est posé.

« Bonjour... je dis sur un ton, pas trop enjoué...

-Bonjour, maugréa-t-elle, tout bas.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Non ; qu'est ce que tu veux ? !

-Je ne veux absolument rien. Je suis seule, vous aussi...

-Je suis seule parce que je l'ai choisi ! cracha-t-elle alors, tout bas.

-C'est dommage, une belle femme comme vous...

-Tu es gentille. Va jouer.

-Vous pleurez ? »

Elle pleurait... J'avais fait pleurer la belle dame qui me semblait si froide. A son âge, c'est bien dommage. Moi et mon envie d'aider tout le monde... on aurait dû déguerpir, à la vue de cette reine des glaces. Mais quand je l'ai vue pleurer ; ..elle était encore plus belle.

« Vous me racontez, et je vous raconte, okay ?

-Tu es mignonne, fit-elle tout bas, en un sourire. Un sourire ! magnifique, des dents si blanches ! elle était belle, si belle...

-Bon ... je prends ça pour un oui, d'accord ? On va commencer par moi, ça vous mettra à l'aise... - elle fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer-je m'appelle Axelle. J'ai ...j'ai 16 ans ; et une vie désastreuse. A vous !

-tu triches !

-non, chacun un petit bout !

-Je m'appelle Mlle Parker. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon âge et tu as deviné comme une grande que je suis seule. »

L'échange commençait, tout doucement. Il démarrait doucement, puis telle une locomotive, le dialogue nocturne se faisait plus rapide, automatique. Comme au tennis.

Une question ( « pourquoi une jeune fille comme toi traîne dans les bars à cette heure là ? ») – service – chtak ! ;

une réponse (« car l'atmosphère chez moi est imbouffable et que je préfère boire seule que de me faire d'autres cicatrices... »)– retour – chtok ! ;

réplique ( « tu m'as l'air d'avoir une vie compliquée ! " ) – revers – chtak ! ;

phrase cinglante, de l'une ou l'autre ( « et vous on dirait que vous avez gâché votre vie en rejetant la seule personne que vous avez jamais aimée... » )

Jeu, set et match. Paf !

« Je...je ne voulais pas être aussi brutale, je m'excuse. »

Mais « mlle Parker » n'avait pas répondu. Je l'avais visiblement blessé.

Au bout de 20 minutes de silence, j'en étais à ma deuxième bière. Elle à son troisième scotch. Elle tenait plutôt bien l'alcool.

Puis, ça arriva, d'un coup. Un peu à cause de ce qu'elle avait accumulé au cours de ces années de souffrance, beaucoup à cause de l'alcool :

« Il s'appelle...s'appelait Jarod ; un ami d'enfance. Il me faisait tout le temps des propositions cachées, et à chaque fois je le repoussais.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est...compliqué

-Je m'en doute. Rien n'est simple, fis-je, déçue de sa réponse.

-Il était la souris, et moi le chat. On avait rien à faire ensemble.

-Et pourtant, vous l'aimiez ?

-Il me faisait tourner en bourrique, avec ses devinettes ! fit-elle, un peu plus fort cette fois, comme pour effacer ma dernière question. Je ne baissais pas les bras :

-Et pourtant, vous l'aimiez.

-Oui. Je ... c'était interdit ...

-Genre Roméo et Juliette ?

-Pire.

-Les amours interdits font les plus beaux romans, hein ?

-Sauf quand c'est pour de vrai.

-J'imagine qu'il a persévéré, pour que ça vous fasse si mal...

-Ses coups de fils, le soir...sourit-elle. Ses petits mots au quatre coins du pays. Ses phrases pleines de sous-entendus. Ses yeux moqueurs et brillants. Et ce regard...suppliant, quand il avait besoin de moi et que je lui refusais mon aide.

-Pourquoi refuser ?

-Il... je l'ignore. J'étais stupide ; je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux. Il me faisait des cadeaux...je les prenaient pour une autre tentative de m'agacer...il adorait ça.

-Des cadeaux ?

-un lapin. Un bonbon en sucre. Un tableau...le plus beau qu'il m'ait jamais fait, ça a été thomas.

-Hein ?

-Il a mis un ami à lui sur mon chemin. Thomas – elle sourit, mais son sourire est amer et plein de regrets. On est tombés amoureux.

-Il vous voulait heureuse ?

-Oui...

-Il se disait que je ne voulais pas de lui...tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mon bonheur. Et moi, si stupide. J'ai refusé d'admettre qu'il pourrait me rendre heureuse comme personne.

-Et ce ..thomas ?

-Mort. Tué.

-je suis désolée.

-en réalité ça m'a encore plus éloigné de Jarod tout compte fait... J'avais peur qu'il meure, lui aussi...tous les gens auxquels je m'attachaient finissaient une balle de 9 mm dans la cervelle. Thomas, ma mère...

-Votre mère ?

-Oui. Elle est morte quand j'avais 10 ans. En avril 70 ...

-Je suis désolée...je...

-J'ai fais mon deuil. Je la revoie parfois en rêve... »

Elle s 'était levée. Elle avait réglé sa note, voulait rentrer. Sans dire mot, elle poussa la porte.

Je payait également, et la poursuivait en criant :

« Vous ne m'avez pas raconté la fin de l'histoire ! qu'arrive – t – il à Jarod ?

-Il est parti...

-Il vous aimait ! quel idiot !

-Non..je l'ai repoussé une fois de trop, je suppose qu'il en a eu marre... tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une famille avec une vie tranquille... J'aurai pu lui offrir tout ça, si j'avais quitté ma vie...

-Et vous avez choisi de rester ?

-oui ; par peur de l'inconnu je suppose... un jour il n'a plus appelé. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était parti, qu'il avait refait sa vie. Peut –être avec une autre femme.

-C'est dégueulasse.

-Non. C'est moi, qui ai été dégueulasse.

-Et vous dans tout ça ? vous avez fini comment ?

-Je suis la même petite fille orpheline, effrayée, seule, qui bosse dur pour obtenir les grâces de sa famille... Ma vie ne s'arrêtera qu'à ma mort.

-Pourquoi continuer à vivre, alors ?

-J'en sais rien...l'espoir qu'il revienne, un jour.

-Passez une annonce !

-il ne la trouverait pas ; Et mes supérieurs me tueraient.

-Sans rire ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

-Pardon. »

Sans rajouter un son, elle partit dans sa voiture bleue métallisée.

Cette belle jeune femme... Elle s'était ouverte à la première inconnue ; elle en avait gros sur le cœur ... pas de doute ; Mais quel effort ça avait du lui demander !

_Y a –t-il une morale, à cette histoire ? Carpe diem, peut-être. Ou ne jamais laisser les autres décider pour soi ; Ecouter son cœur, rechercher le bonheur de manière égoïste ?Trop dur pour moi. Mlle Parker repart chez elle. Elle n'est plus qu'un fantôme qui se lamente, je m'en rends bien compte... Je vais finir comme elle, probablement. _

_Pas la force de me battre – pas la force d'en finir. _

_Carpe diem ... before it's too late. _

FIN.

Avouez le, vous trouvez ça trop triste. I ain't in the mood, je ne suis pas d'humeur ;Mais si vous cherchez bien, y'a ptete un msg positif dans tout ça... Pas le carpe diem, non non...mais plutôt que quand cous touchez le fond, y'aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous soutenir, pour vous écouter

Merci à syd. Merci à héléna. Merci à rej, à shouka, à pauline. Merci à ludo, merci à lina. Merci à marielle et hélène. Merci à laure, talili, crow, elly et toutes les autres.

Merci


	4. CHAT!

Voilà ! c'est le chapitre 4 de mes sublisssssssissimes variations :p... Moi ? La grosse tête ? ****redfacemeuuuuuh nan :p

Humhum ;... cette fic sera « un chouilla » plus gaie que la précédente. ÇA VEUT PAS DIRE GNAGNAN ! mdrrr... mais bon, disons que faire que des fics pas drôles..bah ..euh..c triste ! a bon ? sans dèc ?

Bon j'arrête le blabla, on s'en fou, on veut la fic nouuuuuus !

Vala...

Tania qu'écoute « comme j'ai mal « de mymy .. :p « plus de Centre tout m'est égal » mdrrr elle est fan de tP mylène ???:p

CHAT ! 

Tout marchait comme prévu, comme toujours... La « surprise » pour Miss Parker était préparée, le tort fait à M. Falcon avait été réparé, et les pez éparpillés un peu partout avaient été rassemblés. Jarod pouvait partir. Si tout se passait bien, dans une demi heure il appellerait une Parker au bord de la crise de nerf, énervée d'avoir manqué son caméléon adoré une fois de plus.

C'est marrant, quand même ;..depuis Carthis, Miss Parker n'a pas l'air de vraiment vouloir attraper Jarod. Si seulement ce monstre de Lyle voulait bien prendre des vacances, -tient, pourquoi pas en Asie ? – alors le Caméléon serait vraiment pénard. Mais le temps n'était pas à la réflexion. Déjà la Lincoln noire débarquait en bas du grand Building de Chicago, et Jarod ferait mieux de déguerpir. Quoique... une petite course poursuite serait plutôt amusante... Miss Parker avait besoin d'exercice, et ses nouveaux escarpins en seraient sûrement ravis...

Jarod se regarda dans le miroir, couffa ses cheveux en arrière après avoir mis sa cravate à la poubelle. Il enfila sa veste en cuire noire, la fameuse veste qu'il ne quittait que pour les simulations. Il avait dégotté cette trouvaille à un marchant de vieux vêtements qui essayait de vider ses stocks. Elle n'était pas neuve, à son achat, mais Jarod l'avait eu à un prix intéressant – aux frais du Centre, tout a un prix intéressant, en fin de compte...

« Jarod ! Plus un pas ou je plombe ton petit derrière ! »

Cause toujours... Jarod mieux que quiconque savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le blesserait jamais...( et pi ce serait dommage d'abîmer des fesses pareilles, hein MP ? )

« Parfais ! grinça-t-elle des dents. Tu veux courir ? Et bien courons ! »

Et la Dragonlady se lança à la poursuite du bien le plus précieux du Centre. Grimaçant à chaque pas à cause de ses chaussures, la miss filait le fugitive, arme au poing, devant les regards médusés de la foule.

Jarod avait bifurqué, dans une petite ruelle. Bien, bien...elle pouvait toujours faire mine de tirer à côté, pour le stopper. Mais pas avant de s'être rapproché... Le Caméléon, infatigable, continuait de courir

Mais où diable étaient ces fichus nettoyeurs sensés la suivre ?!!

Miss Parker tourna la tête pour vérifier. Non, il n'y avait personne ... bon sang ! bravo, le recrutement du Centre !

Oh, bien sûr, on pourrait croire que Miss Parker soit contente d'être seule... Elle pourrait laisser filer Jarod. Mais justement, elle n'avait pas d'excuse... Si elle le rattrapait, elle serait seule avec lui, il lui ferait ses yeux de petit chiot malheureux, et elle finirait par le laisser gagner... en plus, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire !

Elle rêvait, là... Elle avait tourné la tête une seconde et le Caméléon avait disparu... !

Ou pouvait-il bien avoir tourné ? Peut-être se cachait-il dans la benne à ordure ?

Beurk... que Jarod ne compte pas sur elle pour aller fouiller la dedans...qu'il y reste !

Miss Parker s'approche de l'impasse, elle se retrouve presque face à un mur. Parfait, elle n'a rien remarqué.

Un bruit...un sifflement. Miss Parker, surprise, se retourne

« Mais qu'est ce que ... »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le Caméléon à brusquement approché sa bouche et a déposé, dans un geste plus maladroit que tendre, ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

« Chat ! dit-il avant de lui lancer un sourire moqueur »

Et il disparaît.

Miss Parker n'en croit pas ses yeux...Il...elle... mais que... ?!!

Vexée ? non non... elle explose de rire...un rire franc, clair. Jarod, Jarod...elle n'était vraiment pas au bout de ses surprises.

FIIIIIIIN !

Z'espère que ça vous a plu !:p je trouve ça un peu « facile », j'ai fait ça en un quart d'heure, pardon pardon... Mais je suis tiraillée entre l'envie de vous faire sourire et celle de vous faire connaître 'ma' vérité sur les rouleaux :p

Biz a tous, je me recolle à « D'amour et de Sang »...Taniap', qui s'écoute « Lose yourself » ( :redface : ) voui mon koala, y'a pas qu'à touah que ça rappelle des trucs, y'a ça dans mes histouareuh aussi ! ï )


	5. ballet d'hiver

On aurait facilement pu croire que la première fois, Jarod aurait pénétré la maison de Miss Parker, tourné la poignée et aurait parlé longuement avec elle, les choses arrivant d'elles-mêmes peu à peu.

Mais c'était elle qui était venue. Avoir trouvé la trace de son Caméléon ? un jeu d'enfants puisqu'il ne se cachait plus vraiment.

Elle était venue seule, bien sûr. Avait tourné la poignée. Dégainé son Smith Wesson, et lancé de manière plus douce qu'ironique : « Bonjour, Jarod ! »

Il s'était retourné. Une tasse de thé fumante à la main. N'avait pas daigné parler ; il fixait le sol, et elle s'était rapprochée.

« Je suis désolée, Jarod. Je...tu sais que je dois le faire. » - Il n'avait même pas tenté de la raisonner. N'en avait pas envie.

Elle avait posé son arme, sachant qu'il n'opposerait pas de résistance. Elle savait comment les choses se passeraient par la suite. Elle sortit les menottes, à contre-cœur. Les ouvrit, saisi l'un des poignets que Jarod lui tendait. Sa main fine et douce frôla celle du fugitif.

Et rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Un frisson parcouru son échine. Confuse, rougissante, elle retira la main, mais déjà il l'avait saisie ; sa main forte et puissante se fit douce alors qu'elle remontait doucement, frôlant le bras de Parker, pour caresser son épaule. Ils étaient à présent si près l'un de l'autre que leurs bouches entrèrent en contact sans qu'ils ne l'aient voulu.

Elles s'effleurèrent d'abord, puis le contact se fit plus fort. La main de Jarod était passée de l'épaule à l'échine qu'il caressait naturellement, comme s'il connaissait déjà son corps par cœur.

Sa main à elle trouva place sur la hanche du Caméléon. Et comme animée d'une volonté qui lui était propre, elle remonta, sous le t-shirt, pour caresser le torse musclé et noueux.

Ils étaient dans la chambre, à présent. S'étaient miraculeusement retrouvés là.

Les mains de Parker étaient descendues toujours plus bas, alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser tendrement.

Alors que les mains de Jarod parcouraient son dos, provoquant un désir chaque fois plus intense, les siennes caressaient son sexe, le durcissant, dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Parfois, elles remontaient sur son ventre, par jeu. Puis, sachant l'attente redoutable, redescendaient.

Allongés sur le lit, la bouche de Jarod déposait des baisers entre ses deux seins désormais nus, alors que ses mains à elle s'entremêlaient dans ses cheveux. Puis la bouche étaient, comme la main de sa partenaire auparavant, descendue toujours plus bas. Avait embrassé le ventre, fait frissonné le bassin, puis les lèvres, humides, avaient caressé tendrement le clitoris de la jeune femme. La langue s'était mêlée au jeu et, longuement, elles avaient provoqué le désir de Miss Parker.

Une bouffée d'excitation parcouru tout le corps de la Miss. Elle saisi la tête du Caméléon, l'invitant à remonter, puis, le fixant dans les yeux, le serra contre elle, le pénis de Jarod trouvant où se loger, naturellement, au creux de ses reins. Elle se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir, alors que, le bassin de Jarod poursuivant ce mouvement de va-et-vient, ses mains étreignaient sa poitrine, ses côtes, son buste tout entier.

Leurs deux corps ne firent plus qu'un. Puis, après une danse effrénée mais tendre, ils se séparèrent dans un dernier soupir et s'endormirent.

Jarod se réveilla doucement, sortant d'un rêve. Une histoire trop belle pour être vraie.

Il enfila un t-shirt et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Posée sur la table, une tasse de thé, froide depuis longtemps. Un doux parfum, tendre et envoûtant, flottait dans la pièce.

Le Caméléon se passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit.


End file.
